


Spiele-Abend

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, neverplaygameswithtonystark, superdads
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Spiele niemals Mensch ärgere dich nicht mit den Avengers...!





	Spiele-Abend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perlmutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/gifts).

> Mother_of_Pearl hat mir von FF-Tauschs, das fand ich so spannend, dass ich es ausprobieren wollte :)   
Und das is das Ergebnis unseres ersten Versuchs ^^

„Lasst uns einen Spieleabend machen!“

Wie war er hier nur reingeraten? Warum konnte Peter Stark-Rogers keine ganz normale Familie haben, so wie jeder andere Teenager auch? Nein, er musste ja der Sohn von Steve „Captain America“ Rogers, dem Inbegriff für Fairness und ein offener Gegner jedes Versuchs zu mogeln, und Tony „Iron-Man“ Stark-Rogers sein, der nun nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt war, immer fair zu spielen. Eher… im Gegenteil.

Als Tante Natasha und Onkel Clint vor ein paar Tagen angerufen hatten und erklärt, dass sie von der Mission früher als erwartet zurückkommen würden, hatte er sich so sehr gefreut, dass er Tony und Steve um einen Familienabend gebeten hatte. Ein paar Brettspiele, selbstgemachte Limonade (niemand machte so gute Limonade wie sein Pops!), Popcorn, vielleicht am Ende noch ein guter Film, nichts Aufregendes. Ganz gemütlich. Soweit der Gedanke.

Bis Tony das Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht aus dem Schrank geholt hatte.

Es war bereits halb elf, als Tony mit dem inzwischen vierten Glas Wein in der Hand aufgestanden war und verkündet, die anderen Spiele wären ihm zu langweilig. Er brauche „mehr Action!“

Clint hatte ihn angegrinst und auffordernd zugenickt.

Jetzt saßen sie im Wohnzimmer um den Glastisch herum. Peter war weit abgeschlagen, und das war ihm auch ganz recht so. Natasha schmunzelte bei dem sich bietenden Bild. Steve wachte mit Adleraugen über seinen Mann und Clint, die sich gegenseitig mit allen möglichen Tricks betrügen wollten. Clint hatte bereits drei Spielfiguren sicher im Ziel und es waren nur noch wenige Felder, bis er endlich fertig werden würde. Tony fehlten noch 2, wobei der eine fast zuhause war. Sein oberstes Ziel war, zu verhindern, dass Clint gewinnen würde. Schon seit dem ersten Zug. Er würfelte. Clint hielt den Atem an und die unterschwellige Anspannung war beinahe greifbar. Peter wagte ebenfalls kaum mehr zu atmen, bis der sich mehrfach überschlagende Würfel endlich zum Stillstand kam. Eine sechs.

„Pass bloß auf, dein nächster Zug kann dich deinen Kopf kosten, Stark!“, grummelte Clint, als er eilig die Felder nachzählte, die Tonys von seiner eigenen Figur trennten. Elf.

Grimmig grinste ihn der Multimilliadär an. Er zog mit der näheren Figur die sechs Felder und nahm den Würfel in höhnischer Vorfreude auf.

„Ich liebe Spiele, bei denen ich nochmal würfeln darf… Pass lieber du auf, Clint…!“

Hoch konzentriert schüttelte Tony das kleine Stück geschliffene Holz in seinen Händen, ehe er ihn wieder fallen ließ und gedanklich eilig ein Stoßgebet Richtung Asgard schickte. Nicht, dass Thor ihm helfen konnte, aber schaden würde es wohl auch nicht.

Der Würfel fiel. Drei.

Enttäuscht seufzend warf sich Tony zurück in seinen Sessel. Steve, der auf der Lehne saß, neigte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Peter nicht verstand, den Älteren aber grummelnd lächeln ließ.

„Hast du ein Glück, Stark!“

„Ja, ja, jaaaaaaa, ich hab Glück…! Das sagst grade du, Barton!“

„Tony, willst du deine drei Felder nicht ziehen?“, mischte sich Tasha ruhig ein, griff ihrerseits nach dem Würfel, ließ ihn lässig fallen und zog elegant mit ihrer letzten Figur ins Ziel.

„Ich mein, nicht, dass es jetzt noch wichtig wäre, nicht wahr? Aber immerhin hättest du auch noch eine Figur zuhause gehabt.“

Perplex starrten die drei Männer Natasha an, die sich entspannt zurücksinken ließ und einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas nahm.

„Tante Tasha, du bist die Beste!“, flüsterte Peter ehrfürchtig, als er die versteinerten Mienen von Tony und Clint sah.

„Na klar, Kleiner. Hattest du etwa etwas Anderes erwartet?“

Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Und damit war Ruhe im Tower.


End file.
